


Just A Summer Day

by Kaymardsa



Series: Moments and Memories. It's All About Perspective. [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: At the Potters, Best Friends, Cisgender, Demisexual Sirius Black, Epic Friendship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Feel-good, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay-Straight friendships, Hope, Humor, I kissed the teacher, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Minor James/Lily - Freeform, Minor Mary/Peter, One Shot, Other, POV Sirius Black, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Queer Friendly, Queer Themes, Queer Youth, Random & Short, References to ABBA, Series, Short One Shot, The wolf and The Star, cursing, dancing queen, jilly - Freeform, pure fluff, summer days, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaymardsa/pseuds/Kaymardsa
Summary: A look into a typical summer afternoon for the marauders. Humor and fluff.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald/Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Moments and Memories. It's All About Perspective. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658437
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Just A Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

> A short that follows the sixth year story "It takes a village" from part one. The dynamics and relationships between the characters will make more sense if these parts are read in order. (Has cursing, per usual)
> 
> This is just a fluff. I hope you enjoy it.

Sirius was laying in the grass, head rested on Remus's stomach as they both looked up through the trees into the vast sky in James's back garden.

_**Crack!** _

" _I've got it! I've bloody got it_!" James screeched as he landed gracelessly from apparition with Peter stumbling as his side along. He ran over to Sirius and Remus, Pete panting behind him, waving a newly acquired record in his hand like a trophy. The mission into the muggle village had been a successful one and he was so excited about his find. 

"James. Calm the fuck down." Remus said with as little enthusiasm as possible. "It's just _ABBA._ You have heard these songs already..." he shrugged.

Silence.

More silence.

"Wow...." James stuttered.

"How can you... Just... _Who do you think you are sir_?!" Peter demanded.

"Moony. I _can't."_ Sirius said as he sat up and looked at Remus, in shock. "I may need some time to evaluate the compatibility of this relationship. It's like I don't even know who you are..." he shook his head. 

Remus continued to look up at the tree branches as he flipped them all off with both hands. James just chuckled a little as he held it out to show Sirius. 

"I'll fetch the record player!" Peter said before jogging back toward James's house. 

"When I first heard this song, I thought of Remus" Sirius said, pointing to a title in the track list. 

This got Remus's attention. He sat up and looked to where Sirius was pointing at the track titled _"When_ I _Kissed the Teacher"._

"Why?" He asked Sirius with Narrowed eyes and a confused expression. 

"You are _obviously_ the teacher friend Moony" James supplied in an amused tone "And Sirius wanted to kiss you. Pay attention, mate" he laughed with an exasperated sigh. 

Remus just flipped him off again and returned to his laying position, but reached over to squeeze Sirius's hand gently anyway. The contact made Sirius feel the way it always had. Warm and tingly, loved and safe, excited and stimulated. 

He remembers trying to describe it to James, saying it was like taking his freezing cold hands after Quiddich in winter and putting them near a roaring fire in a cozy room. Just a tiny bit of pain as the frost melts away, but feeling like the warmth would last through all the coming cold days. 

James had taken a pen and written it down as he rolled his eyes with a dramatic sigh. "I'm keeping a record of all this shit you say so when Remus comes he can read it." He told Sirius with a smirk.

Sirius had _accio'ed_ and destroyed the parchment immediately, but he still felt the description had merit. 

  
When peter returned with the record player and the first song, _When_ I _Kissed The Teacher,_ had finished, Remus pulled Sirius over to him and kissed him full on the mouth. Sirius blushed but stayed in the embrace as Remus began playing gently with his hair.

"GAAAYYY...." James muttered with a smirk as he glanced fondly at his two friends in love.

Both Remus and Sirius flipped him off without breaking eye contact with each other as _Dancing Queen_ started to play. 

"Mary loves this one" Peter said as he laid down on his back, hands behind his head. "I like it too. It reminds me of her." 

"Yea" James said dreamily as he stared off into the forest in the distance. "Lily too" he added as he began to hum along, badly. 

"This next year is going to be the best year." Sirius said after a long stretch. 

"You say that literally every summer Pads" Pete chuckled. 

"Every year he's right though" Remus cut in "each year has been better than the last." 

"It really has..." James said as he laid his head on Sirius legs. Peter moved to lay down next to Remus, all 4 friends lost in their own great memories of the previous years, and their hopes for the coming one.

"I love you guys" Sirius said. 

"Of course you do" Peter said airily.

"We _are_ incredible" Remus agreed.

"The best of the best" James declared with a nod.

"Fuck you all" Sirius laughed. 

"Pass" James and Peter said in unison. 

"Ill take that action" Remus said, setting off a chain reaction of laughter that would end 15 minutes later with sore cheeks and side stitches from the hilarity. 

It was a good summer, Sirius thought. He just wished he could make it last forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> I'd love some recommendations on what you guys want to see. I'm all for writing a short based on suggestions or prompts that relate to this series so, drop a comment!


End file.
